Clive is Dimitri's Problem
by Yami Ryuu-chan the Bird God
Summary: Songfic of vampire Clive x young Dimitri. I'm just your problem from Adventure Time. From Clive's POV


_Note: Okay I have to explain this before I probably confuse anyone. This is based off an rp I do with a friend where I'm vampire Clive and she's young Dimitri. I just thought this song kinda fit with their relationship, though certain lyrics may not..._

_Also I must write more Dimitri/Clive fics since there isn't much for this ship..._

* * *

_La da da da da,  
I'm gonna bury you in the ground,  
La da da da da,  
I'm gonna bury you with my sound,  
I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,  
I'm gonna..._

_Dimitri: Clive, that's too distasteful!_  
_Clive: Oh, you don't like that? Or do you just not like me?!_

I stormed out of his place. Normally I don't get bothered by that scientist. Not at all! I'm the one doing the bothering. To him! But I guess, maybe I pushed him a bit too far. I mean, I do mess with him a lot, but he knows I'm just playing around.  
Can't he take a joke?  
Why did he have to say he hated me? I mean, I don't hate him at all! Hell, I just might even…  
Yuck! No! How could I even think that I love him?

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,  
Is that what you want me to do?_

I know I'm not perfect and I know I have many flaws. But, that doesn't mean I'm going to treat him like he's a god! Ya, a lot of shit has happened in his life, he's been dumped a few times and I'm probably not helping, but…  
Seriously, he knows I'm a playboy, a flirt, so why does he think I should treat him all special?  
Stupid scientist...

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,  
Like all your little loyal subjects do,_

He hasn't been treated with kindness. He's told me how messed up his life is. How his parents practically hate him, how he avoids his friends. Am I the only one he comes to?  
I've let him into my home a few times, knowing he was drunk. But he didn't have anywhere else to go…  
I've comforted him, though in my own way…  
Uck. Why does this hurt my chest? My heart doesn't even beat…

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,  
Am I not sweet enough for you?_

I'm not the sweet type. Sure I can be romantic every now and then, but if he wants the really sweet type, he won't get it from me! I can't help it if I make side comments about his body, his personality, whatever he does. It's in my nature to do it!  
I shouldn't have to change to please his sorry ass!

_Is that why you always avoid me?  
That must be such an inconvenience to you well,_

"Hey, Dimitri!" I waved to him as he walked into a store. He stopped, hearing my voice, but just continued to walk in anyway.  
"Dimitri…?" I could feel that smile I have played on my face slowly fade. He had heard me, but decided to ignore me? Well…fine! Two can play at that game!  
I…I'll ignore him to! That'll show him…

_I'm just your problem,  
I'm just your problem,_

I lied in bed staring at the ceiling, bored out of my mind. I wanted to go see him again, but I couldn't. Dimitri was ignoring me. He did say he hated me. Why does he hate me? He didn't even tell me why...  
Can't we just make up? Can't we just resolve this problem?  
Please...  
I just want to see you again…

_It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?  
I'm just your problem_

Maybe…it's because I'm not human. Is that it? Is it because I'm a bloodsucking monster? It wasn't my choice to become this monster and you know it!  
Ya, whatever. I'm sorry I'm not human…  
Is that really why you don't want to see me? Because I occasionally take your blood?  
If it helps...I'll stop.

_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do  
I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you  
I'm sorry that I exist_

You know what? Who cares what you think, Dimitri! I'm not explaining myself to you! You already know how I am, so I don't need to tell you anything!

I knew I should have died along with my parents that day.  
Maybe me not existing would have made your life better.

_I forget what landed me on your blacklist,  
But I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so_

Hmph. If he thinks I'm going to go and tell him I'm sorry…well, I won't! Who cares if he hates me! I sure as hell don't care!  
But…

_ Why do I want to? Why do I want to…  
To… bury you in the ground and drink the blood from your… Ugh!_

Okay! Maybe I should tell him I'm sorry! Maybe I shouldn't have treated him so badly!  
Is it because I want his blood, or….?  
Do I really love him?


End file.
